thegoodwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Merriwick Family
The Merriwick family is a prominent and eclectic family rooted in Middleton. The women in the family are often, correctly, labeled as witches. They can be either admired or shunned for their unique gifts. History Family Members Current Members : in order of birth * Meredith and Nathaniel Merriwick - Meredith and Nathaniel Merriwick were the founders of Middleton who were "lost" in a "great flood" along with the Middleton Treasure. * Patience Merriwick: Patience is related to the Merriwick family, most probably through Elizabeth Merriwick; given the probable birth date for Elizabeth Merriwick (sometime in the 1860s), Patience is probably her maternal grandmother who was engaged to William Smythe in 1818. * Catherine Merriwick: Catherine was the matriarch of the Merriwick line over two-hundred years ago. She was the mother of Elizabeth, probable daughter of Patience, and the original owner of Grey House until she willed it to her daughter. Little is known about her, except that she pressured Elizabeth into blending into society and taking up a husband of good stature and that Catherine's husband was mayor of Middleton in 1886. * Victoria Merriwick: According to Cassie, she lived two hundred years ago and went up to the highest point in Middleton to "chart the constellations" with her friend, Charlotte Posner. Victoria made a wish on a comet - a wish that her sister would find "true love", something which was wished "unselfishly" and thus came true''Good Witch Season 5: Episode 9: The Comet: 39:52 - 40:04''; Charlotte's wish, apparently a "selfish" one, did not come true, so she got to name the comet - hence why the comet is not named after the Merriwicks.Good Witch Season 5: Episode 9: The Comet: 01:10 - 01:56. * Victoria Merriwick's sister: Victoria wished on a comet that her sister would find "true love", something which apparently came true. This woman may be Elizabeth MerriwickGiven the time that Victoria lived in - two hundred years ago, the same time as The Grey Lady - it is possible that Elizabeth Merriwick is her sister, who did, indeed, find true love when she ran off to Texas with Andrew Whymark.. * Elizabeth Merriwick: Elizabeth was born in Middleton to Catherine Merriwick and an unnamed man. She is also the mother of Laurel Merriwick, presumably by her husband, Captain Charles Hamblin. Elizabeth became known throughout as "The Grey Lady" due to her monotone and grey clothing choices. She resided in her family home which was nicknamed Grey House. In 1886, Elizabeth's father was the Mayor of Middleton while Elizabeth remained the manager of Grey House. Years later, she decided to run away with her lover, presumably Andrew Whymark, to Texas. It was in Texas that she settled in and created a new life for herself. She allowed Grey House to become abandoned and lived out the rest of her days in solitude. * Laurel Merriwick: Laurel is the daughter of Elizabeth, granddaughter of Catherine, probable great-granddaughter of Patience, great-grandmother of Cassie and Abigail, and great-great-grandmother to Grace Russell. * Violet Merriwick: Violet had a relationship with Nathanial Davenport - one night when they were dancing, they accidentally burnt down Davenport Manor and their relationship ended badly. * A Child of Laurel: A child of Laurel is a grandparent of Cassie and Abigail. * Mrs. Brock: Cassie's mother, who died in a car crash. * Mrs. Pershing: Abigail's deceased mother, who fell ill and died. * Cassie Nightingale: Cassie is the eldest descendant of the Merriwick line. She was orphaned at a young age and grew up outside of the traditions of the Merriwick family. the cousin of Abigail Pershing, and the mother of Grace Russell. Because she was orphaned at a young age, Cassie became accustomed to traveling and moving as she was passed through foster homes. She ran away and continued traveling the world and learning about many different cultures, all while honing her special gifts. In her twenties, Cassie moved to Middleton after finding her families property, Grey House. While it took time, the town eventually welcomed Cassie and her mysterious ways. She currently owns the infamous Bell, Book & Candle on Main Street, as well as Grey House Bed & Breakfast. She is married to Sam Radford and widowed from Jake Russell. Additionally, she is the step-mother of Brandon and Lori Russell, as well as, Nick Radford. * Abigail Pershing: Abigail is the daughter of Arthur Pershing and an unnamed Merriwick woman. She is the maternal cousin of Cassie Nightingale and Grace Russell, and a descendant of the Merriwick line. Like most Merriwick women, Abigail possesses unique gifts. She uses her gifts to coyly help people realize their full potential; her methods, however, are notably darker and colder than Cassie and Grace's. * Grace Russell: Grace is the only daughter of Cassie Nightingale and Jake Russell. She is the youngest cousin of Abigail Pershing, the half-sister of Brandon and Lori Russell, and step-sister of Nick Radford. She is a witch from the Merriwick family line and shares her mother's unique gifts of insight and intuition. A Middleton native, Grace had deep roots to the community and has done internships for a few prominent Middleton offices. Her main passion in life is to help others and guide them toward a better and more productive lifestyle. Extended Members * 'Russell Family -' * 'Radford Family -' Family Tree Property and Artifacts * 'Grey House -' Grey House is a historical landmark and the oldest piece of property in Middleton. The home was originally owned by Catherine Merriwick and her husband, until their daughter, Elizabeth, took over the home. In 1886, Elizabeth managed Grey House with her employees. She left Middleton later in her life and the home became run-down and abandoned. The people of Middleton left the home be until Merriwick descendant Cassie Nightingale moved to Middleton and took over the home. She currently lives there with her daughter, Grace, and her former father-in-law, George O'Hanrahan. ** 'Grey House Bed & Breakfast -' While it is unknown if the house was a B&B in the 1800s, it was turned into one by Cassie while she was struggling to pay her bills. Grey house is the only B&B in Middleton, and seems to attract people who need it the most. * 'Bell, Book & Candle -' Cassie opened the eclectic shop shortly after she moved to Middleton. While the store wasn't originally embraced by the town, they came around and began to love the shop. It is now one of the most popular go-to stores in Middleton. * 'Abigail's Flower Market -' Also referred to as Abigail's and Abigail's Flowers and Chocolates is the name of a flower shop in Middleton that is owned by Abigail Pershing. * 'Merriwick Heirloom Ring -' * 'Merriwick Wish Book -' * 'Elizabth Merriwick's Journal -' Notes and Trivia * Most, if not all, of the Merriwick women are good witches that help their community and friends. * Mrs. Brock, Cassie's mother, was the sister of Mrs. Pershing, Abigail's mother. * The only known living members of the Merriwick family reside in Middleton. * Grace is the only child of the Merriwick family known to be alive. Gallery Elizabeth Merriwick-TGW.jpg|Elizabeth Merriwick Cassie Nightingale S5 Profile.jpg|Cassie Nightingale (born: Sue-Ellen Brock) Abigail.jpg|Abigail Pershing S5_Promo17.jpg|Grace Russell Grey_House.jpg|Grey House Merriwick Heirloom Ring.png|The Merriwick Ring E Merriwick Journal.jpg|Elizabeth's Journal Merriwck_Wish_Book.jpg|Wish Book Middleton Merriwick.jpg|Middleton Merriwick References Category:The Good Witch (TV movies) Category:Good Witch (TV series) Category:Merriwick Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5